Freshmeat
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: McKinley isn't the best high school on earth. Especially when you're a gay, below average height freshman who wears bowties. But who knows? With the help of my sister, Rachel, maybe I might actually come out alive. And perhaps even with... a boyfriend?
1. First Day

**AU in which Blaine is a freshman, is siblings with Rachel. Rachel, in this fic, is the most popular girl in school (it's **_**really **_**AU, okay?) and ND is cool. Finn is the star quarterback. Yay! **

1.

_ I could hear the yelling, but still attempted to block it out. Frantically, I flipped through my iPod, trying to find something loud enough to block out the screaming. _

_I felt like kicking myself for being such an idiot, causing this. I flinched as I heard a crash and the yelling continued. Putting in my earbuds, I turned the volume up as loud as I could and tried to distract myself. I thought of anything else I could. School, the fact that I was starting high school next week, but nothing could pull me from the hell I was sitting in. _

_The words became more distinct. "He's fourteen, for crying out loud! He's only a freshman! Dear God, George, everyone goes through stages!" I shivered at the word. _Stages_. I hated it. _

_"But most stages involve sitting in the dark and playing video games, not - this!" I almost chuckled at how completely incapable my father was of actually saying what he meant. _Being gay?_ I thought bitterly. _Is that what you're trying to say?_ A tear rolled down my cheek, and I wiped it off on my sweater sleeve. _

_Angrily, I took out my earbuds and threw my iPod on the floor, ignoring the loud and suspicious thud it made. My throat began to feel like I was dry-swallowing a huge pill, and I winced at not only the pain but the vulnerability. How could I let such an ass as my father have this affect on me? Who gave two shits what he thought of me? _

You do, clearly,_ the asshole voice in my head snapped, only causing me to cry more. I shut my eyes, blocking out as much as I could, flinching at every crash, every scream. _

_"Stop," I choked out, my voice hardly above a whisper. "Please...stop."_

* * *

><p>I didn't look at her the whole car ride, nothing but the word <em>stage <em>going through my head. I knew she meant well, and her being ignorant shouldn't be a reason to be angry with her. But, it was anyway.

A bad quality of my mother's, however, was her blatant misunderstanding of social circumstances. She was completely blind to anger and discomfort on just about any and all levels. When someone didn't speak, she decided it was because they couldn't find a way to start a conversation. So, she made it her mission to engage me in a discussion, despite my obvious irritation with her.

"Are you excited about school?" I didn't respond. "First day, are you nervous?" Nothing. "Blaine, I understand that you want to...experiment...and _find _yourself, but -"

"Mom?" I finally said, turning to look at her. "It's not an 'experiment.' I'm gay. There's no changing it!"

I guess I'd spoken too loudly, because all she said after that was, "If you get lost, just ask Rachel where everything is, okay?" I rolled my eyes, turning to look back out the window. Rachel was my older sister - a sophomore at McKinley. I don't understand exactly how being a sophomore makes you an expert at navigating through your high school, but my mom seemed to think so, so I didn't argue with her.

As soon as the car stopped outside the front entrance, I got out, not looking back even when she yelled, "I love you!" through the car window. I gripped my bag and tried to look forward.

Suddenly, an arm linked through mine. "Hey, little brother!" my sister said excitedly. I sighed. "Excited to be going to the big kids' school?"

I'm constantly trying to decide whether or not I'm jealous of my older sister. She's gorgeous and always looks flawless, she's popular, she's dating the star quarterback, she's got the best voice in Ohio, and somehow, despite how positively _shitty _our home life is, always manages to keep a smile on her face.

"Hello, Rachel," I said dryly, "ecstatic."

Either she didn't notice or chose not to pick up on my sour attitude. "Great! I'll show you around. Give me your class schedule."

On our way to homeroom, she was stopped by at least a dozen people, greeted by at least forty, and hit on by exactly sixteen. Every single time, I stood there like an awkward loner, and the person she was speaking to barely ever noticed me. On a few occasions they would look over curiously, but never said anything.

"Alright, here it is. Room 113." I looked around at the nearly empty classroom, inhabited only by a girl in the back chewing gum, a teacher typing away at her laptop and a boy in the front row scribbling something in his notebook. "The bell doesn't ring until 6:55, so most people are still at their locker." She moved toward the door, shooting a quick 'goodbye' over her shoulder as she recognized yet another 'friend.'

I tugged nervously at my sweater, finally settling on a seat in the back, nowhere near the gum-chewing girl or the strange boy who was now staring at me. I tapped my fingers on the desk rhythmically, glancing around the room and trying to entertain myself.

A few minutes later, the first bell rang, and more students began piling in. Most came in alone, but a few came in in packs, loudly and obnoxiously. Still, I was never acknowledged.

Finally, the bell signaling the beginning of class rang, and the teacher walked up to the front of the room.

"Alright, class, settle down," she said disinterestedly, hardly disrupting the chaos of the room at all. The girl blew a bubble, and the teacher tried again. "I'm Mrs. Vasquez, and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for this year," she said, slightly louder to be just barely heard over the noise.

* * *

><p>The first half of the day went by in a blur. I wouldn't be able to tell you what happened if you held a gun to my head. All I know is once I got to lunch, my entire day shifted from forgettable to one-in-a-million.<p>

"Blaine!" Rachel called from across the cafe, and, before looking to both my left and right for reasons unknown, I made my way to her lunch table, filled with sophomores I had never met, other than of course, Finn.

She brought it upon herself to introduce me to each and every one of them. "This is Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Sam, Rory..." I nodded and smiled politely at each and every one, forgetting their names the second they were said. "...and Kurt, but he's not here."

For some reason, the name interested me. "Why not?" I said, astonished at my own bravery to actually _speak _in front of my older sister's friends.

"He's with Mr. Schue setting up some performance for glee." I let my mind wander, wondering exactly who this Kurt was, and why I'd never heard him mentioned before. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I've been meaning to ask you. Blaine, how would you like joining?"

"Joining what?" I asked.

"Glee, silly! We almost took Nationals last year!" I looked around. They were all grinning at me and nodding.

The blond girl, Quinn, I thought, nodded. "Yeah, we can always use more members." Her voice was soft and smooth, like cream, and she was gorgeous beyond compare. I found myself thinking if I wasn't gay, I'd probably be in love with her.

"Um, I don't know..." I said quietly.

"C'mon, it's fun," the girl I believed to be Brittany said.

The girl holding her hand next to her spoke up, "Yeah, and hey, if it turns out you suck, you can be our mascot. We could call you Darren, the Gay Hobbit." I shot a glare at Rachel as if to say, _you told them?, _but the Latina merely continued with, "She didn't say anything, honey, my gaydar is as finely tuned as it comes."

All of a sudden, I had a surge of courage. _Why the hell not? _I told myself. _You love to sing. And hey, maybe you'll finally make some friends. And maybe you'll get to meet that Kurt character... _

"Sure," I said with a grin, "I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for freshman!Blaine and siblings!Blainchel. There's no coming-of-age category, but that's what this would be if it was. And before you judge me, I've only got two stories to update! So there. :P Hope you like it! I haven't yet decided whether or not Kurt should be a sophomore or freshman. Personally I think sophomore makes more sense, but I just like the idea of them being the same age. <strong>

**Until next time!**


	2. Auditorium

2.

After lunch, I was getting antsy. By seventh period, I had practically gone insane.

_Who is Kurt? Is he a sophomore? _A million and two questions were running through my mind and I had completely lost interest in any and all things math at that point. Thank God no one called on me.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the final bell rang. I leapt out of my seat, forgetting that not only had I no idea where glee was meeting, I was also completely alone, and therefore vulnerable.

As if on cue, Rachel appeared, linking her arm through mine as she had first thing this morning. "Come with me," she said with a smile, leading me down a hallway I'd not been down yet that day.

As the after-bell crowd began to clear, our destination became more clear. That, and signs stating 'Auditorium: Left' were helpful, too.

She pushed open the auditorium doors confidently, and every single head in the room turned to look at us. Granted, there couldn't have been less than fourteen people in the room, but I still found myself adjusting my bowtie nervously. There was a big red curtain hiding the stage, and most of the kids I'd met earlier at lunch were seated in front-row seats. A teacher I hadn't met, who I assumed to be Mr. Schuester judging by the evil hair and eager-to-please grin, walked up to me to shake my hand. "Great to meet you, Blaine," he said, and I smiled nervously. A voice from behind the curtain yelled something indistinct, and, before shooting me an apologetic smile, Mr. Schue jumped backstage and out of sight.

"We're setting up for a performance," Rachel informed me, answering my question without my even having to ask it.

"Is there going to be, like, an audience?" I asked cautiously.

"No, this is just practice," she reassured me. I wondered why they would go through so much trouble to put together a performance no one was going to see, but I kept my thoughts to myself. "Most of the guys are helping set up. Kurt brought tools from his dad's shop -" my stomach leapt at the mention of his name, despite my having never even _seen _him "- Finn, well, he's strong -"

I drifted off, no longer listening to her as she rambled on. I saw Brittany and Santana holding hands in the front row, heads close and giggling about something. A small smile formed on my face. I looked around at the rest of the group. No one seemed to notice or care that they were so close. _Maybe this will be better than junior high, _I thought optimistically.

Quinn was sitting quietly by herself, Mercedes and Tina were laughing about something I hadn't caught, and Sugar was, well, it _looked _like she was taking notes on Brittany and Santana...but that couldn't be right.

"Rachel!" a voice that sounded like Finn called from backstage. Soon after he called her name, his head popped out from behind the curtain. "We're ready."

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Great!" That's when I realized - _am _I_ going to be the audience? _This theory became more and more likely as one by one, the girls in the seats hopped up backstage. Rachel looked at me expectantly. "Sit down," she said with a smile before disappearing behind the curtain.

Slowly, the curtain rose, and the music started. The band was revealed, and the glee club was sitting on the stage in a little circle.

Rachel began to sing.

_We'll do it all, _

_Everything. _

_On our own. _

Finn got up to stand by her, and sang next.

_We don't need, _

_Anything, _

_or anyone. _

Together, they broke into the chorus.

_If I lay here, _

_If I just lay here, _

_Would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world?_

Next, Santana sang, with a sad smile on her face.

_I don't know, _

_How to say, _

_How I feel. _

Her voice was amazing, rich and unique. Next, Brittany.

_Those three words, _

_Are said too much, _

_They're not enough. _

Together, the two couples sang the chorus.

_If I lay here, _

_If I just lay here, _

_Would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world? _

_Forget what we're told, _

_Before we get too old, _

_Show me a garden, _

_that's bursting into life._

Suddenly, a new voice joined them. It was almost other-worldly, and the rest of the performance disappeared.

Who I was positive was Kurt sang,

_Let's waste time, _

_Chasing cars, _

_Around our heads. _

_I need your grace, _

_To remind me, _

_To find my own._

And _God, _was he gorgeous. The whole glee club sang the rest of the song, but they had all evaporated and the only voice I could hear was Kurt's. He was like an angel. He sounded like one, _looked _like one..._god, _he was _perfect..._

Before I knew it, the song was over, and the lights were up. I resisted shaking my head like I was in a slap-stick cartoon and instead clapped. Kurt, in his skin-tight jeans and t-shirt, hopped off the stage nonchalantly, walking next to Rachel, talking, laughing and _ohmygodthey'recomingoverhereohmygod._

"Well, Blaine, here's Kurt." He looked me up and down with a cool curiosity. "You didn't get to meet him at lunch, so, here he is."

_He's so tall..._ "Freshie?"

"Wh-what?" I said, feeling my cheeks turn bright red.

"Are you a freshman?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I said, wanting to kick myself so hard I'd be like that guy who got a chunk of his calf bitten off by a bull shark.

"Sophomore," he said. "So, are you thinking of joining?" His voice was so _different, _and gorgeous and confident. His hair was styled immaculately, and his hypnotizing - were they green or blue? - eyes stared into mine and made my knees go to jelly.

Oh, I was _definetely _joining. "Oh, yeah."

"Well, if you've got even one ounce of your sister's talent, you'll be fine," he said with a smile, and _seriously, where is this guy's _flaw? "You've got to try out, though, even if you're the star singer's little brother." I nodded. "Great," he said, "I guess I'll see you in rehearsal, freshmeat." And he was gone.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"I know, right?" _Oh, shit. _Rachel came into view, smiling wider than I've ever seen. "He's the best male singer at McKinley High, and he's number 3 hottest, too. If I weren't taken and he wasn't river dolphin gay, I'd be all over that."

"He's gay?" I said, my heart skipping four beats.

"Yeah," she said, like it was obvious. "Well, see you at home. I want to know _exactly _what you're singing for tryouts tomorrow."

_Tryouts. _Oh, I was trying out all right. If it meant getting anywhere _near _Kurt again, there was no way I couldn't. Now I just had to find a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, yes. It happened. I decided in Rachel's mind, the hot guy list goes 1) Finn, 2) Puck, 3) Kurt. :P Hope you're enjoying it! Thanks for all the story alerts and whatnot! What song do you think Blaine's going to sing? *wink wink*<strong>

**Also, the reason she said 'river dolphin?' Not only are they gay sharks, but they're pink. Oh, yes. **

**Until next time!**


	3. Dinner

3.

I had every right to be nervous. Especially sitting on the steps of the main entrance, waiting to be picked up. I twiddled my thumbs, butterflies invading my stomach. I thought of Kurt, and his effect on me, despite my not even knowing his last name. There was something about him...I couldn't explain. Whatever it was, it solidified my sexuality, that was for sure.

Rachel came bouncing down the steps, sitting down next to me without making a noise. "Hey, little bro!" she said. "How'd you like the performance today?"

"What's with Kurt?" I blurted, blushing immediately because that is _not _what I meant to say _at all. _

"What, like, what's he like?" Humiliated, I nodded. "His dad owns a tire shop, Hummel Tire and Lube. He and Finn are stepbrothers - I mentioned that to you, right? - and his mom died when he was eight. He transferred midway through freshman year. No one knows where he came from, or why he was so blocked off, but I was his first friend here. I convinced him to join glee, and the rest is history."

I tried to see him as a sad, misunderstood teen, but the only image that popped into my head was the gorgeous, confident perfection I'd spoken to in the auditorium. "Well, that's about all I know." She shrugged. A car pulled up, revealing a group of juniors I didn't know, with Quinn in the backseat. "See ya!" Rachel called over shoulder, hopping in next to Quinn and speeding off. I sighed, deliberating whether I should call Mom or just stay here forever. I was starting to prefer the latter when she pulled up. Without a word, I sat down in the passenger's seat.

"So, how was your first day?" she asked, just as chirpy as if nothing had ever happened.

"Fine," I muttered. I wasn't quite as angry with her anymore, more concentrated on other things. "Did you make any friends?"

"...No."

"Oh." She didn't say anything after that.

* * *

><p>"RACHEL!" I pounded on her bedroom door. No response. "Rachel, get off the phone and open the goddamn door!"<p>

The door opened, revealing a smug sister. "Language," she said innocently.

Ignoring her, I walked past her and flopped down on her bed. "I need your help."

"Ooh, with what?" she said curiously, hopping on the bed next to me.

I sat up. "I'm completely lost. I'm debating between 'Teenage Dream' and 'Somewhere Only We Know' for my audition." I looked at her. "I hate to resort to this, but...what do _you _think I should do?"

The smile that spread across her face should've been a sign.

* * *

><p>I'd been pacing back and forth for the past half hour, going over song lyrics in my head. I mean, I knew it like the back of my hand, but that didn't make me any less nervous. A knock on my door was enough to send me flying out of my socks.<p>

"Blaine, dinner," Rachel said.

Great.

Dinners at our house are never pleasant, but I'm guessing the first dinner since..._the incident_ would be far worse than usual. I mean, usually conversation doesn't go much further than "pass the peas," but I had the feeling today would be hell.

I sat down in my usual seat, making sure not to make eye contact with my father. Rachel, as always, sat across from me, clearly just as uncomfortable. She sent me a reassuring glance, and I smiled at her.

The table was completely silent, other than, of course, my mother. "So, Rachel, how's glee?" she said.

"Fine," Rachel replied politely, trying her best to send her a please-stop-talking vibe that Mom was clearly not picking up on. My father sat at the end of the table, silently, picking at his food with an unnecessary roughness. I flinched at every stab.

Rachel must've seen, because she kept going. "We did 'Chasing Cars.'" As she went into a detailed description of the performance, just so we didn't have to sit in such a terrible silence, I remembered why I was so glad she was my sister. "And Kurt was absolutely _fabulous._ He sang the bridge like it was -"

"I don't want to hear about Kurt," Dad finally spoke up, causing me to jump slightly in my seat. His voice was harsh, and I wondered how he even knew who Kurt was. And, more importantly, what he had against him.

"Dad, there's nothing wrong with him," Rachel said quietly. "He's a perfectly nice -"

"Any boy who has the nerve to walk around shoving his..._personal _matters in everyone else's face isn't 'perfectly nice' in my book," he snapped. And that's when I realized. Dad didn't like him because he knew he was gay. My eyebrows raised when it hit me.

Rachel isn't one to back down, however. She quotes Madonna almost every single day. "Sexuality is _not _a reason to dislike someone. He can't change it, that's the way he was born." When she said _not_, she slammed her hand on the table. She glanced at me apologetically. "Just because someone's gay doesn't make them -"

"We're _done _talking about this," he snarled, glaring at me before shoving his chair back and leaving the room, Mom following close behind.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

"It's fine," I said, "at least now I know coming out to him is a bad idea."

Dad doesn't know I'm gay. He suspects I am, that's what that argument was about. I came out to my Mom, but she hasn't told him. My family is sort of dysfunctional. They were arguing after Dad walked in on me downloading 'Madonna's Greatest Hits.' Stereotyping jackass he is, he marched right down to the living room where Mom was...and the screaming started. He informed her of what I was doing, and they both just assumed this meant I was gay, and went off on that.

Anyway, since then they like to pretend it never happened, refuse to accept the possibility that I might not like girls.

"No," she said, her voice cracking, "you shouldn't hide who you are, Blaine." She paused, then whispered, "I'll love you no matter what you are."

"I have to go practice," I muttered, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving Rachel sitting by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for family angst! I gave Rachel Blaine's sort-of-canon family, just because I'm evil like that. Hehe :) So, there's some Kurt backstory for you. Not much, but we'll explore that in later chapters. I'm just updating this like you have no idea. This chapter isn't my favorite, though, I feel like it's kind of confusing, but oh well. The Anderberry family is a dysfunctional mess. Next chapter will be auditions! Huzzah!<strong>** Until next time!**


	4. Tryouts

4.

I took another deep breath, heart pounding as I went through song lyrics for probably the four houndredth time. That hour. Kurt's confident, smirking face flashed through my mind, sending an army of butterflies through my stomach. I checked the clock. Two o'clock. Ten minutes until class was over. Ten minutes until Rachel met me outside my classroom and led me down to the auditorium to sing in front of more than a dozen practical strangers. Joy.

A part of me, all sarcasm aside, was honestly excited. Mostly about seeing Kurt again, but also about performing. It would be my first time performing for an audience when I wasn't dressed up as a tree swaying happily in the background as Rachel sang her heart out center stage to 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' in our middle school production of 'The Wizard of Oz.'

"Hey." A strange, unfamilar voice broke me out of my daze. I turned to see a kid sitting next to me, wearing a beanie and flannel, obviously stoned out of his mind. I had never even noticed him before now, but I wasn't surprised. It was only my second day here and both times I was in this class my mind was decidedly elsewhere.

"Yes?" I replied meekly. God, even some pathetic stoner had the capability to intimidate me. What does that say about my self confidence?

"Aren't you Rachel Anderson-Berry's kid brother?"

"Yeah," I replied, cursing myself for letting it come out sounding like a question.

He smiled in a way I didn't like at all, leaned in closer, and whispered, his breath reeking of cigarrette smoke, "Do you know if she's single?"

Suddenly, all shyness was gone. I glared at him, and snapped back, "She's dating Finn Hudson. And even if she wasn't, there's no way I'd let an ass like you come anywhere near her." I was shocked at my own bravery, but didn't show it as I turned to face the board, catching his taken aback expression out of the corner of my eye. And I let myself smile. Maybe I'm not as much of a lost cause as I thought.

* * *

><p>All my confidence was gone with the wind as soon as the bell rang and I realized, <em>now I have to go perform in front of a bunch of superiors I hardly know. Shit.<em>

I had barely even stepped out of the door before an arm was looped through mine and I was being led forcefully towards the auditorium. "You ready, little brother?" Rachel said, beaming so bright as to make the sun cry with envy.

"Yes. No," I replied, but it didn't slow her down and sooner than I would have ever hoped for, the auditorium doors were being pushed open, revealing the Glee club sitting patiently in the seats of the auditorium. But of course my eye immediately went to Kurt, his hair defying gravity in a way I'd never think possible, wearing a black Beatles shirt, jeans that fit him like a damn glove, one leg draped casually over the other to reveal one black combat boot. He himself was looking at who I believe was Mike, lips formed in his confident smirk as Mike rattled on about something I was too far away to hear.

"We have arrived," Rachel announced dramatically, presenting me to the Glee club like I was the grand prize on some cheesy '90s game show. Kurt glanced over to us, barely moving his head to observe me thoroughly, causing my heart to start beating twice as fast and my nerves to double.

Awkwardly, I waved to the club. And to my complete and utter surprise, Kurt raised a hand next to his head and waggled his fingers in my direction, his smirk back and more jelly-leg-inducing than ever.

"He's single, you know," Rachel whispered in my ear, causing me to practically choke on air. "And I've never seen him give such obvious bedroom eyes to anyone that wasn't Jesse." I flinched, remembering the junior who had so thoroughly broken my sister's heart just last year. She seemed to have gotten over it fairly quickly, however.

"So, are you going to sing, kid?" Kurt's voice derailed my train of thought and once again I was focused solely on him. And blushing. Like a fiend.

His last word stung like a thousand hornets. _Kid. _Of course. That's all I'll ever be. To him, and to everyone else in Glee. I sighed. I didn't recall ever thinking they would think of me differently, I guess I was just subconciously hoping they would.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, rubbing my hands together nervously, glancing sideways at Rachel, desperately hoping she'd take charge of the situation. But no. She, and all the other Glee members, were looking at me. So, slowly, I walked towards the stage and awkwardly made my way up the steps. There, my guitar and a stool were ready, planted yesterday by a beaming Rachel. "Hello," I said, and Kurt raised an eyebrow at me from the front row, but a smile played at his lips. Scattered "hi"s and "get on with it, twinkletoes"s and a very distinctive "hello" from Rachel filled the auditorium as I picked up my guitar from its stand and sat down on the stool. "Okay," I said, more to myself than my audience of fifteen or so, "here goes."

Most of the kids in the audience looked at me like they were expecting me to be hideously bad, and were having trouble understanding how if I was truly Rachel Anderson-Berry's brother. But once I began playing the first couple chords, practically all of their expressions changed. The Latina cheerleader's went from mild disgust to mildly impressed, Brittany's changed from concerned to pleased. The only one that didn't change was Rachel's, who had been grinning since I got onstage.

But I was only focused on Kurt. His eyebrows had raised so slightly that if you'd have missed it if you weren't looking for it.

Before I'd even given myself time to second-guess myself, I was at the bridge. And staring directly at Kurt.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_ No regrets, just love_

_ We can dance until we die,_

_ We'll be young forever_

As I broke into the chorus, the Glee kids began to smile and clap, cheering me on. But it was all background noise to me. All I was focused on was how Kurt's jaw had dropped barely a centimeter and the way his eyes widened and sparkled, like he was the awkward, geeky freshman and _I _was the experienced and intimidating sophomore.

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_ Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_ This is real, so take a chance_

_ And don't ever look back_

By the time I was done, the entire club was on their feet, with one exception. Kurt. He was still planted in his seat, bringing his hands together to form noiseless claps, eyes fixated on me.

"Well, I think that just about settles that," Rachel declared, getting up from her seat and striding onto the stage to stand next to me. "Welcome to Glee, Blaine." Again, applause, but Kurt's and I's eyes never left each others.

As I began to make my way back offstage, Rachel's voice rang in my ears as she rambled on. "You _killed _it, Blaine, you were _amazing_! I can't _wait _for us to sing our first duet on that Nationals stage, we're going to be incredible!"

I managed to find the right spots to nod and smile before I noticed Kurt walking over. "You're good, kid," Kurt said, giving me what was probably the first warm smile I'd seen on his face. "Here's to hoping we see more of each other, eh?" My heart fell into my stomach and I managed a nod as he smiled and walked off.

"Oh my god." I turned to see Rachel, smile completely gone, replaced with a poker-faced expression that kind of made me nervous.

"Rachel? Are you alright?" I said, but she didn't move.

"My best friend just hit on my little brother." I stifled a gasp. _Is that really what happened? _"I think I need to sit down."

As she held her head and sat down in the nearest available auditorium seat, I regained my cool long enough to reply, "Rachel, just ten minutes ago you were telling me he was single."

"I wasn't really _serious, _Blaine. Telling you my sophomore friend is gay and single does not mean you're allowed to _eye fuck _him your entire performance. I'm surprised he didn't just have an orgasm in front of the entire club with the way you were looking at him."

I choked on a little air at her crude words. Was I really that obvious? "Rachel, c'mon, you know that's not what was going on," I said, amazed at my sudden ability to feign calmness.

"Okay," she chuckled sarcastically, "_Sure, _Blaine." She walked off, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "I believe you," and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kurt look me up and down with a smile before exiting the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shit. Klaine is so on. <strong>


End file.
